


right into you: the finnrey collection

by cassandor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (the fact that's not a tag already cracks me up), Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, During Canon, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedha, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Speculation, Starkiller Base, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, Yavin 4, should've named this 'finnrey roadtrip', wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: Spreading Finnrey love to AO3, a collection of fills from prompts sent to me on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dasakuryo requested "Take my hand"

Rey leans her head back, still gasping for air as she fumbles for something to pull herself up. Robes clinging to her hot skin, she falls against the wall behind her and slides to her feet. Pain shoots up her thigh, where a nasty scratch has ripped a hole in her leggings. Her heartbeat roars in her ears, drowning out the screech of metal falling in showers of sparks.

All this destruction, and yet she is alive.

She is alive. The First Order is gone, and Kylo with it.

Her chest rises and falls to catch up with her thundering heart. The durasteel wall behind her is a pleasant cold against the back of her head, but at the sound of approaching footsteps she leans forwards.

Finn, enveloped in the elegant glory of a victor, rushes towards her. There’s a small cut running down the side of his temple, and grease smears the pale beige of his shirt, but otherwise he is unharmed. Even the stiffness of his back injury seems to have ebbed away, and the Force sings sweetly around him. 

She’d rise to meet him halfway, find safety in his arms, but her legs have grown tired of holding her up and find themselves firmly stuck on the hard duracrete floor. 

Finn stops a respectable distance beside her, concern washing over his features.

“I’m okay,” she says cheerfully, “just a little tired. I’m fine.” 

Finn nods, then drops to a knee beside her. “I’ve got you. We’re good, now.” 

“You’re not going to  _carry_  me, are you?” Rey chuckles. “I promise I can walk myself, I just can’t be bothered to get up.”

Finn grins in response. “Oh I know, Rey.  **Take my hand.”**  

Rey tilts her head at him, the light of falling sparks catching in his eyes. She recalls the dull heat of Jakku, the boy who’d fallen from the sky, and marvels at how far they’ve both come.

She reaches up and places her hand in his.

“Let’s go home.” 


	2. on a familiar planet in a galaxy far far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just a fun drabble.

“It’s weird.”   


Finn pops the popsicle stick out of his mouth, leaning his chin back into his palm. He glances up at the sky and the thousands and thousands of star systems above their heads.

“What’s weird?” Rey replies around a mouthful of ice cream. She’s reclined on the car’s hood, sneakers danging over the edge and swinging into the broken headlights. Finn turns his face away from the glittering night sky towards his companion, best friend, everything, and grins at the smudge of chocolate on her cheek.  


“Just…”  


Rey arches an eyebrow and peers at Finn. Her hair’s half-down, for once, her usual triple buns hindering her ability to lie down flat against the old car’s windshield. She tosses the rest of the cone into her mouth.

“It’s weird. Half of me wants to keep this between us. Like a… secret treasure, or something.” Finn says, heat rising to his face.  


He’s thankful he can’t blush, thankful it’s too dark for Rey to see much in the hazy grey light that illuminates their profiles and shows him Rey’s licking the rest of the chocolate off her fingers. 

“The other half?”   


“The other half… wants to scream it to the whole galaxy so  _everybody_ knows.”   


Rey stops, mid movement, and narrows her eyes, lips twitching into a matching smirk. 

“You’re doing that thing again.”  


“What thing?”  


“When you look all, I don’t know, lovey dovey? When you… shavit, I’m terrible at this stuff. Look like the way most people look up there.” Rey points to the stars above. “‘cept you’re looking at me.”  


“Oh. Uhm…. does that bother you?”  


It’s dark, the small town only blips of lights far behind them, but Finn knows Rey’s blushing.

“No! I mean, no. I mean, it’s cute. Uh. Very cute. But I mean, you’re always - I…” Rey clears her throat and pushes herself up, mimicking Finn’s cross-legged pose. “What did you want to tell the whole galaxy, again?” 

FInn stares at Rey’s worn out boots, her hands fidgeting in her lap, the strands of hair in her eyes, and says, “I really like you, Rey. I mean, I really love you. And I want you to know, and I want the galaxy to know. But most of all, I want it to be our thing, shared between us.”

Rey sighs then, pulling her knees up to hug them against her chest. Finn’s heart bangs at his ribcage, but he tells himself to stay calm. After all, she’s looking at him not much differently from when they’d first met, when he’d came back for her. 

She leans against his shoulder, and all is right in the galaxy.

“Love you too, Finn.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked “Where’d you get that?”

“What, this?” Finn holds the brightly coloured fruit between pinched fingers.

Rey nods. “I haven’t had that one before.” She crinkles her nose when Finn’s expression turns from one of intrigue to dismay.

“You missed the shipment?”

“There was a  _shipment?”_ Rey groans and covers her face. Food shipments always wreaked chaos in the Resistance. She and Finn had made a habit of sneaking to the mess early while everyone else bolted for the the hangar, a trick Poe had taught them. But she’d been busy, and Finn had been working all day with Leia. “You don’t suppose there are any of those left….” 

Finn’s already shaking his head sadly. Rey frowns, until Finn hands the fruit to her.

“Here,” he says.

“I-” She stares at him, then the bright yellowy red fruit. “Aren’t you going to try it?” 

Finn shakes his head. “It’s okay.” 

Rey twists her lips into a sarcastic grin. “It’s good right? Not like the, oh, what’s it called, the roona lemon?”

Finn wrinkles his nose. “I still can’t forgive Jess for giving us those. But I saw people run in to grab some, so they must be good.” 

“Then we should share.” Rey grins, and pulls out a vibroblade from seemingly nowhere.

“Is that clean?” The question slips out before Finn can stop it. “I mean…”

Rey hesitates, and rubs the blade on her pant leg. “Now it is!” She continues to smile at Finn, while he wonders if anyone actually informed Rey about how germs work in the rest of the galaxy.

“I can use my hands if that’s better. They’re clean, I promise,” she adds. Finn’s still not used to people seeing his face, so he figures his dismay must have been more evident than he’d thought. Either that, or Rey’s getting more attuned to the Force, as Leia would say.  _Useful thing for a politician like me to have,_  she’d said with a smile. 

Finn nods.

In a show of her strength, Rey tears the fruit along the core, and decides to float the second half to Finn. It bobs in the air until Finn reaches out for it, then it plops into his outstretched palm.

“Seriously? Didn’t you say Master Skywalker said the Force was more than just lifting rocks?” Finn grins at their running joke, then takes a bite into the crispy fruit.

“He also said the first thing he learned to lift were rocks, so,” Rey says, chewing on mouthfuls. “Does this taste good to you?”

Finn swallows. “It’s pretty good. I think we’ve had better.”

“Really?” Rey scrunches up her nose. “This is juicy and manages to taste like nothing at the same time.”

“Really?… Maybe using the Force made this one sweeter,” he half-jokes.

“Maybe. Or maybe I gave you the better half. Even though I still don’t know what these things are called.” 

Finn raises his eyebrows, then smiles. “Well, thank you, Rey.”

Rey grins. “You’re very welcome, Finn.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dasakuryo requested mamihlapinatapei

 

Amidst the ambient sounds of personnel making their way through Starkiller’s long hallways, Rey’s breathing comes to a quiet halt. 

Ever since he’d appeared at the wrong end of her staff, Finn’s caused a long list of feelings in Rey she has yet to learn names for. Fear, at first. Then admiration. Confusion, camaraderie, odd bursts of exasperation and joy on the Falcon. A short lived flare of anger when he’d confessed to her on Takodana, swallowed up by a new sort of feeling that she could best label as concern. For him, yes, and the galaxy. Their battling motives, tearing them towards radically different directions, united only in the desire to run  _together._  

But they hadn’t. 

She hoped he would find his way back to her, some day. She wanted him to, desperately so, her only organic friend after these long years of loneliness. After all, she knew a lot about waiting for people to come back.

She just didn’t expect it so  _soon._  

Rey feels a lot for Finn, things she has no name for and things she certainly doesn’t know how to verbalize. But as Chewie’s rumbles echo in the halls of Starkiller -  _it was Finn’s idea -_ all of her tumultuous feelings cascade as one, burning desire.

Finn smiles, not a confident grin of a sharpshooter or even a Resistance hero, but a soft turn of the lips that reminds Rey they’re on this brand new journey together. She collides into him, heart against heart.

Though her  _thank you_ doesn’t even encompass even the start of it, for now, it’ll have to be enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Petrichor for Finn & Finnrey

**Finnrey**

Finn looks up to the sky for the tenth time that day, and for the third time he says:

“It looks like it’s going to rain.”

Rey shrugs, twirling her staff nonchalantly. “We’ll deal with it when it comes,” she replies for the third time.

“It looks a lot closer. We didn’t bring jackets.” 

Rey sighs, sticking her staff into the soil for emphasis. “Will you melt?” she asks, a smile fluttering at the corners of her mouth. Finn mirrors her expression.

“I won’t, but don’t come running to me if you get sick.”

“Oh, I will. I don’t get sick, but if I do, I’ll come running and sneeze all over you.” She leans forward to where Finn’s perched on a rock and scrunches her face, miming a sneeze. 

“Gross,” Finn makes a face, just as a clap of thunder booms in the atmosphere.  The reverberation echoes through Rey’s feet, and in that instant they’re awash with the feeling of a thousand birds taking flight from Yavin’s foliage. 

Finn arches an eyebrow at Rey, who sighs and leans on her staff. 

“I guess it’s time to get going,” she says, reaching a hand out to Finn. He takes it and slides off the rock to his feet, but doesn’t let go once he’s standing. His gaze meets hers for a moment, and they smile at each other before walking back to the Damerons’ homestead, hand in hand. 

* * *

**Finn**

Alone on the porch, he watches as rain hits the ground in sheets. Yavin’s already humid air thickens tenfold, and Finn’s grateful to have left the days of stormtrooper armour long behind him. 

He reaches a hand beyond the sanctuary of the Damerons’ roof, and is surprised with the intensity the rain hits his cupped palm.

All around him are sights, scents, and sounds he’s never been able to experience - simulations and readings don’t do the rapidly fading wafts of petrichor and drumbeats of rain any justice. 

The glow coming from the windows behind him doesn’t make it past the porch, where shadows of the inhabitants inside dance along the wooden floorboards. Poe’s helping his father prepare dinner, while Rey’s chatting as she sets the table, inspecting every plate closely. Finn knows she still hasn’t gotten rid of the habit of tallying up portions in her mind. One day, she might.

Finn will join them soon, but for now, he sits in silence as nature speaks, prodding him with unspoken questions. Was his homeworld something like this? Was there rain that coaxed perfume out of the ground? Was it unbearably humid? Or was it dry and sandy like Jakku? Or was there a perfect crispness to the air like on Takodana? 

Were his parents rebels, like Poe’s - did their families know each other, long ago? Or, Force forbid, were they Imperials? Did they raise arms in that galactic war so long ago, or did they bow their heads in silence?

The Force sings in his veins - Rey’s sure of it, now, but Finn follows Leia’s path and keeps his abilities to himself. Were his ancestors Jedi? Or Force sensitives never claimed by the Order?

Finn doesn’t know. 

He hopes, one day, he will.

But now, Rey’s called his name, and he leaves the questions behind him on the porch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested:  
> “Your hand is so sweaty.”   
> “Deal with it, we are holding hands.”

Finn puffs out an exaggerated sigh and sticks his hand out behind him. He’s only complaining in jest, but it would be a lie to say his senses have completely accustomed to, well, feeling. Stormtrooper armour fits around him like a phantom limb. Instead of pain, however, Rey’s touch sparks something far more pleasant in its unfamiliarity. 

The wares of Mos Eisley’s clothes shops flutter in a breeze insufficient enough to stifle the desert heat. One such apparel covers Rey’s head from the twin suns; another is pulled up over Finn’s mouth like a scarf. Hands firmly intertwined, despite the slick of Rey’s palms, they make their way through crowds milling about. 

Here, the Force carries a melody,  striking them both like a blasterbolt to the heart. 

_This,_  Finn thinks with awe, _is the birthplace of the Hero with No Fear._

_This,_ Rey thinks,  _is where the only known Human podracer made his debut._

Finn grins at that.

The Skywalker name was first said in one of these alleys, the echoes of which are what they are here to seek. Finn squeezes his hand, thinking of the mark of the white-sun, excitement mingling with anxieties. What will they find?  _Who?_

Rey reacts to his touch, tossing a look over her shoulder. A squint of the eyes, a smile flickering at her mouth. Her gaze remains unchanged from the moment Finn first spoke to her. When he first realized how blessed he was, to experience a freedom so sweet. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, finding more confort in her gaze than in the blaster in his folds or the lightsaber in hers. 

Whatever comes, they’ll face it together. And that’s all that matters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "Two orphans and a baby."

"Gah,” she says.

“Uh huh,” Finn nods.

“Gu-gah!”

“You’re absolutely correct.” 

His tiny companion waves one pudgy hand indignantly and tries to say something more but only comes up with a mouthful of spit-laden noises. Finn hums thoughtfully.

“Interesting perspective.” He leans back and peers over the couch’s edge to take a peek at what Rey’s gotten up to. They’ve been taking alternating shifts between cooking and watching Poe’s kid, and it’s Rey’s turn to cook. It smells kid friendly, and Finn’s all the more grateful for those early cooking lessons Kes gave Rey and Finn back when they’d been staying on Yavin IV.

“Bee-bee.”

Finn’s attention turns back to the child sitting beside him on the couch. “That’s right, BB8 did do that.” 

Upon hearing its name, the droid bloops slowly and rolls out from behind the couch. BB8′s a little worse for wear, paint scratched in places, but still very happy to be rolling around its friends’ feet. Rey soon follows, leaving her attempts at meal prep behind, grinning at Finn and their friends’ daughter.

She stifles a laugh. “Do you even know what she’s saying?”

“I have absolutely no idea. Poe said she knows a few words in Basic and Alderaani, but mostly she’s made up her own language. Which I didn’t get at first but now I totally see what he meant.” 

“Topa.” She raises her hands and peers at Rey, who snaps a holo of the two of them on the couch and sends it to the group channel, tagging Poe and his husband.  _Little Dameron’s chatting up a storm just like her dads._

“ _Totally,_  see?” Finn grins at Rey.

“I don’t think that’s what she meant.” Rey crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow at the kid. “Did you want lunch? Soup?” 

“Ga! Ga!”

“How’d you get  _soup_  from all that,” Finn asks. Rey shrugs.

“The Force,” she says, and grins at the look on Finn’s face. “You should try it sometime.” 

He rolls his eyes. “That’s not how the Force works.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @dasakuryo for explaining the stages of (Spanish) baby talk to me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: "He/she drooled on his/her shoulder"  
> @dasakuryo: "napping in sunshine”

The ambient sound of personnel bustling around cramped spaces is a familiar insulating blanket that’s accompanied Leia in some form or another throughout her life. Yet even with that cocoon of warmth around her, the chill seeps in. 

She’s alone.

She’d first been chilled to the bone while laying on a hard bench in the Death Star. Behind her eyelids the disintegration of Alderaan kept replaying like a broken holo. Back then, she hadn’t realized she’d been ensnared in the web of the Force, but even then she could  _feel_  her parents, her friends, everything, be stripped away from her in one painful explosion.

Leia’s experienced so much more loss since then. But she’s always had Luke and Han with her.

Now both of them are gone, leaving her alone to roam the Falcon. The old freighter’s packed from the cockpit all the way to the dejarik table and there would be people in the cargo bay if Poe hadn’t manage to salvage some of their scarce resources. Nobody knows the Falcon like she does, though, so she’s able to finds herself standing alone in a nook filled with memories that smell far too much like grease.

A warbled roar reverberates through the Falcon as if to correct her. She smiles. Chewie’s still here, at the end of all things, and he’s definitely clocked more hours on the Falcon than she has.

 _No, not the end of all things._ She’d told Rey it was a new beginning, and she’s still right. Leia’s just not used to beginnings being so distinctly somber. 

It’s right around then that Leia steps across a threshold. Light streaming from the nearest stars touches every surface, catching in her dark robes and illuminating particles floating in the air. Her eyes sweep briefly across the room and come to rest on a makeshift bunk tucked away against the wall. She’d slept here a few times in the days after Hoth. Back when Han was too stubborn to show affection as anything other than irritation. Back when she thought anger was an acceptable way to ask for help. 

It wasn’t even a bunk - it was a storage crate with cushions from Force-knows-where piled on top. Leia’s surprised that somehow Finn and Rey had came up with the same configuration on their own, or Han hadn’t bothered to change it after the last time they’d gotten into an argument where she refused to sleep in the Falcon’s quarters.

She smiles at that memory, it’s bitterness now rendered sweet by time. 

Leia’s glad these two have quickly learned to love softly, even when the galaxy chooses to be unkind. Not to add onto their burdens, she quietly leaves the way from which she came, feeling warmed by the light of the nearby stars.

* * *

Rey startles to bright pink eyelids. A shaft of light is sticking itself squarely in her face.  _Shavit, shavit, she’s slept in,_  she’s lost good daylight hours, the other scavengers are probably already up and working - 

Her eyes snap open and she’s met with cold, hard reality.

Rather, the soft, lumpy reality of her face squished against Finn’s shoulder. Rey props herself up on one arm and takes in the details comprising her new normal. The alcove they’d fallen asleep in is far more cramped than the home she’d made out of an old AT-AT, but given the choice, she’d choose this shared makeshift bunk every time.

She pushes herself up further, managing to sit up without disturbing Finn’s sleep. Rey smiles fondly at him, then averts her eyes as she’s overcome with a mix of shyness and grating self awareness. 

Her gaze drops to a patch on his shoulder, and, shavit, she -

 _By the innards of a Kowakian monkey-lizard,_  she’s drooled on him.  _Karking hells._ Out of instinct, she reaches to pat his shoulder, which does nothing to fix the problem and also wakes Finn up.

He does so with a undignified grunt. Rey snorts, then claps a hand over her half-giggle.

“-ngh, Rey?” 

Finn rubs his eyes and peers up at her. She’s swung her legs over the edge of the crate, shifting over to give Finn space.

“Hey Finn,” Rey responds softly, suddenly flustered under his gaze. “I, uh…” Finn’s begun to sit up, taking stock of his surroundings much like she had moments earlier. “Good afternoon, I think.”

Finn nods, smoothing out his clothes. “Good afternoon. Good sleep, too.” Rey’s eyes widen as his hands move up his arms, straightening out wrinkles and brushing off the dust they’d kicked up. He’s ducked his head, so she only catches the top half of his expression. His hand’s beside his shoulders. He’s probably looking. Wondering. Grossed out, probably, because his childhood was sanitized to oblivion, not coated with grimy acceptance. 

“Sorry,” she blurts, “I-I didn’t mean to, I-”  _I haven’t shared a bed with anyone before,_  she’s about to say.  _I think._ “I didn’t know,”  _well, she did,_ but it didn’t cross her mind when they dozed off. Together. On a pile of cushions stacked on a crate.

“Huh?”

Finn’s blinking at her, as if he didn’t know Humans could, well, do what she did.  _Did he not know?_ No, he knows. Well, should know, she figures, stormtroopers are taught everything about the galaxy except basic decency and recent history. Finn’s an exception.

“I drooled on you. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Oh,” Finn says, and Rey realizes he hadn’t even noticed the wet patch until that moment. “Oh, well, that’s okay. Nothing you can do about it. It happens.” He doesn’t even make a face, which she’s noticed is unusual for her friend. She stares at Finn blankly.

“We shared bunks sometimes,” and Rey knows Finn’s  _we_  is referring to fellow cadets, though she isn’t sure of the circumstances under which they would’ve shared bunks. She hopes it wasn’t punishment. “You get used to it.” He shrugs, tugging a little at his sleeves. “And I chose to sl-ah, share a…, well, we fell asleep together. If getting a little drooled on is a consequence, I don’t really mind.” Finn goes to stretch his arms and winds up bashing his arm against the bulkhead, and winces.

Rey’s horrified and amused by his words, a combination she didn’t even know was possible. In the resulting wrestle between expressions, her face settles on a smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "A secret lost pets city on the moon."

The wind picks up in pace just as they walk past the first of the rubble. Rey zips up her jacket, unused to the paradox of cold weather coexisting with sand dunes. Even Jakku’s nights are hot and humid, it’s weather just as uniform and repetitive as every other feature of the planet. Rey had made a living out of noticing even the slightest changes in landscape, and thus she’s the one to first notice how the shapes jutting up on the horizon look less like natural land formations and more as if a phantom hand had dug into the moon’s surface and torn it apart.

To say so wouldn’t be an exaggeration of the truth. 

Rey squints at the shapeless piles of stone and tries to reconstruct what was once a city in her mind. Unlike the Star Destoyers and AT-ATs that dotted Jakku’s landscape, there’s no distinct features for Rey to build on. Most of the of the Holy City was vaporized when the Death Star struck. What hadn’t been sucked into the torn atmosphere or pulled towards the moon’s core lay as unrecognizable carcasses. 

“What do you think that pile of rock used to be?” Rey asks her companion.

Finn turns and follows the line of Rey’s outstretched finger, squinting through his visor. “A housing unit, maybe. Or a provisions store. Or a temple. Or a warehouse nobody cared about. I really can’t tell.” He sighs, the sound muffled by the mask over his face. “This moon used to be holy.”

“It still is,” Rey says, tapping her staff against the ground. “I can feel it. It’s… the Force is alive here.” 

She looks up at Finn, who’s watching her closely. “I wouldn’t be surprised,” he replies, frowning, “just listen to the wind.” 

Rey tilts her head and listens to the mournful howling of a dying moon. Finn shudders. 

“It sounds…” Rey starts, but stops when she realizes she can’t quite name the feeling. Listening too long makes her think of the neat lines plastering the wall of the AT-AT she used to call home. It makes her feel like her insides have been hollowed out. Finn’s expression is solemn, and his gaze is turned somewhere in the distance. She wonders what the low wails remind him of. It couldn’t be anything pleasant.

“Hey,” she says softly, and Finn turns to face her. His eyes are still a little glazed, as if he’s lost sense of place and time. “Hey,” she repeats, this time touching his shoulder with one gloved hand. “It’s okay.” 

Finn blinks. “Right. Right. It’s… it’s just the wind.” He sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets. His nostrils flare, masking unsaid feelings. Rey drops her hand. 

“Finn,” she sighs, but isn’t quite sure what to say next. She just holds his gaze, warm and steady and quiet in the way she used to wish for. Finn ducks his head, staring at their grainy path.

“I don’t know. I just - it sounds like people screaming, like the… like the souls who died here never left. I know it’s just the wind, but it sounds like a thousand, a-a million people crying out all at once. It makes me feel all sad and… lonely. Like I’m a kid again.” 

Rey nods. “I understand. I do.” Her hand slides down her staff, gripping it at waist height. She twists it into the sand as she speaks. “I think it sounds like a pack of wild scavengers. Not, like, sentient ones. But the sort of creatures you want to avoid. The reason nobody goes out at night. That sort of thing.” 

“I think your version’s more likely,” Finn says, and judging by the crinkles of his eyes Rey thinks he’s smiling. “Maybe the Jedhans had pets, and all the ones that escaped are roaming around here now.” There’s a change in the hiss of his breathing coming from his mask. Rey realizes it’s a forced chuckle. “They’re waiting around to spook us.”  

“Yeah, well, either way the sound makes me feel scared… and alone. Like I’m a kid again.” 

This time Finn reaches out his hand, and this time Rey is the one to smile. She takes it, feeling his warmth through both their sets of gloves.

“You’re not alone anymore,” he tells her.

“I know.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Rey getting really excited about rain and pulling Finn along with her to stand under the downpour

 

“Rey?”

Finn makes his way through the winding corridors of the Falcon, his only company the sound of his own feet. No sign of Rey. He continues calling her name, but this time, he reaches out to her in the Force as well, just in case his calls are falling on deaf ears. Which they usually do, if Rey’s meditating or focused working on some old contraption or another. He smiles a little at the thought. There was nothing quite like Rey’s scrunched up face of concentration.

Reaching the docking bay, Finn hits the control panel to the ramp. With a hiss, it moves, lowering itself to graze the planetary surface. He’s immediately enveloped in the roar of rain pounding the island, the rush of humid air coming in to embrace him, but most importantly, he sees Rey. Just within the protection of the Falcon’s undercarriage, grinning like a child with both hands outstretched in the rain, her back facing him. 

Finn smiles around a sigh, a little sore from spending so long trying to find her. The end result is worth it, though. 

“There you are,” he says, and Rey looks at him over her shoulder, the motion pulling her hood down. “Look at you. You’re getting soaked.” 

“It’s raining,” Rey says, as if that’s an explanation. And frankly, with her, it is. The weather explains her quietness in sunlight, her attentiveness to bugs, her fascination with snow - yes, even after Starkiller. 

Finn, though, has never been home with the elements. Not like Rey has, all her years waiting in the desert without complaint. He’s always been shielded by armour, stuffed into tactile depravation for most of his life. Even without it he’d only ever breathed canned air and slept in climate-controlled rooms. And of course the first second he’d stepped out of it he’d been thrown into Jakku’s unforgiving, sweltering heat.

Couldn’t have ended up somewhere nicer? A more welcoming environment?

The only good thing Jakku ever gave him was Rey. But considering Rey is one of, if not the best thing, in his life at this moment in time - well, he can’t complain. 

She’s the best person, for sure. Her smile broadens as Finn picks his way down the slick ramp, sheilding his face from stray flecks of rain with one raised hand. Rey’s smile softens when he steps into place just beside her. She reaches a hand out again, and quickly, it fills with rainwater, spilling down her already wet arm and disappearing under the sleeve of her poncho.

Her smile splits her face again, a split-second warning before she flicks her rain-filled hand in Finn’s direction. He raises his hand just in time, and the splash of water freezes mid air, hovering at Finn’s chest. He gestures downward and sets it tumbling towards his feet.

Rey twists her lips. “Afraid of getting a little rain on you?”

“Afraid?” Finn scoffs. “Of course not. Are you? You’re hiding under the Falcon, after all. And wearing a poncho.” He hadn’t bothered to toss on a jacket before opening up the Falcon, too concerned with Rey’s whereabouts. He might be regretting it now, though. It was warm outside, but the temperature wasn’t the threat. 

Rey laughs. “Are you challenging me, Finn?” She sticks another hand out into the rain. 

He crosses his arms and purses his lips. “Maybe.” He raises an eyebrow. 

Rey shrugs, splashing another handful of rain onto Finn before stepping out directly into the downpour. It’s a steady, soft rain, falling evenly with no sign of letting up. Her hood falls back and soon her hair is drenched, by Rey doesn’t seem to care as she walks, spins, with her arms outstretched on either side, face turned up to the clouds. 

Finn smiles. As if sensing his change in mood, Rey stops spinning and turns to look at Finn.

“Are you afraid?” 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Finn says, shaking his head, “you wouldn’t-”

Rey approaches him with the eyes of a pleading Loth-cat, and Finn’s protests fade away to nothingness as she pulls him out from under the Falcon, shrugging off her poncho as she does so. 

And there he is, holding hands with Rey in the rain, with her face turned upwards and his entirely focused on hers. 

After all, there were less welcoming environments in the galaxy. He can’t complain.


End file.
